


Benevolence Amongst Bugs

by Unicron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, also season three premier spoilers in case you care, these two have cuddled it is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicron/pseuds/Unicron
Summary: Waspinator checks in on Tarantulas.  (BW Rarepair Week 2018. Prompt: Kindness)





	Benevolence Amongst Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> Canon dialog says these two have cuddled. I don't understand how they are a rarepair but here we are.

“Iz Spider-bot alright?” A buzzing voice asked from behind Tarantulas.

“Yes Waspinator,” the mech replied without looking away from readout from his latest experiment, a ridiculously boring one involving energon conversion that Megatron had pushed on him. “I’m always alright.”

“You weren’t when Megatron dropped you CR tank last night.”

“If going to the CR tank meant a mech wasn’t fine you wouldn’t be here,” Tarantulas said before moving a few legs to push Waspinator away. “Which would be preferred.”

“How long haz you been a mole?” Waspinator asked and Tarantulas finally turned around to see the mech.

“Long enough,” Tarantulas said. “What, did Megatron seriously send you to spy on me?” He ex-vented heavily, “I’m running his experiment, tell him that and leave me alone!”

Waspinator shook his helm. “Juzt checking. You aren’t the only one who hates him.”

“It doesn’t help when others hating him leads to defectors,” Tarantulas said.

“Just because Blackarachnia iz gone doesn’t mean you have to stop holding bug meetings.” Waspinator’s optics wandered to Tarantulas’s data “If Waspinator were to ‘accidentally’,” Waspinator paused and shot at the screen, “-fire my blaster you couldn’t finish that and get back to your own stuffz.”

“Then I could dump you in the CR Tank and tell Megatron I slagged you for it so he doesn’t expect anything,” Tarantula replied. “Just make sure you clean off before you come back.”

“Geez. Waspinator cuddles you wet once and will never live it down,” Waspinator said.

“You ruined a steral lab!” Tarantulas yelled causing Waspinator to flinch. “But I could use help making a new one.”

“Sure thing spider-bot,” Waspinator said with a grin that managed to shift from a slight trace of lip plates to illuminating his entire face as Tarantulas gently patted his back with a pair of spider legs.


End file.
